ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Forge
This aspect of Forging focuses solely on the spiritual side of martial arts. Overview The ground base of this training regimen begins with forcing the student's body to lose all dependence on physical strength. This is accomplished by forcing the student to use up every ounce of their physical strength and stamina daily, until their body becomes adapted to relying on pure ki in order to perform even the most simplistic motions such as walking, eating, or generally moving about. The training ranges from rather basic work-outs to complex and strenuous excercises meant only for those with the highest degree of physical stamina. It is a training step meant to last several days while simultaneously allowing the body to build up on internal energy through the consumption a specified food regiment, ideally making it so as the body loses hold on physical strength, spiritual energy from within takes the reigns and fuels the student's day-to-day movements. The point of this part of the training is to slowly allow the student's body to adapt to using spiritual energy to fuel its normal facilties rather than physical stamina, something that cannot be done through standard means. A student who is capable of passing beyond this step of training is said to eventually gain a footing in mastering the flow of their own spiritual energy. The next step of training deals in the student learning to utilize their internal ki as a tool for any form of action, from the commonplace action of movement to actual combat, allowing them to fuel their physical attacks using their spiritual energy in lieu of physical brute force. As the student begins learning to forgo use of physical force for spiritual energy, they begin to notice their aura emitting from their physical strikes and/or sword attacks, as well as their entire body. This is a representation that as they are now using physical force and repeating the first step, they are simultaneously releasing an aura of spiritual energy, using up both reserves of power as they continue the training. During the training, students find that their strikes hold far more power and might behind them but drain their reserves at a far quicker rate. The goal of this training step is to allow the student to manage the use of spiritual energy in their strikes, allowing them to empower their physical attacks without wasting excess energy, overall allowing them to learn spiritual energy control in a practical method. In addition, by making their spiritual energy aid their physical strikes, they end up enhancing the quality of their ki, meaning that they will need to use a smaller amount of their energy than they had originally needed in order to produce similar effects, such as requiring less ki to use a particular technique than they would normally have required while it still would have the same amount of force and effect behind it. The final aspect of these conditioning exercises begins with learning to generate a field of ki around them that will allow them to remain untouched by certain physical materials. Category:Martial Arts Forging